


Screaming Silence

by fumate



Series: portraits [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Challenge: #nulisrandom2015, M/M, Post-Civil War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baru kemarin civil war berakhir. Baru beberapa jam Steve Rogers pergi. [Post-civil war. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming Silence

**Author's Note:**

> First fic yeaay~  
> Captain America and Iron Man belong to Marvel. I own nothing.

Tony terdiam bersama keheningan.

Maniknya menatap kosong ke arah Steve. Tengah berbaring di atas meja besi. Biner kembar sewarna langitnya tertutup kelopak, menghalangi pancar semangat yang biasa terlihat. Helaian pirangnya tampak teratur, sedikit bersinar. Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun, Steve Rogers masih mampu membuat seorang Tony Stark terpesona.

Baru kemarin civil war berakhir.

Udara terasa lebih dingin di sekitar kala Tony bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan ke arah Steve sambil menahan nafas. Lalu berjongkok di sana, meletakkan helm Iron Man dan menggenggam telapak tangan Steve. Dingin. Tak ada denyut nadi.

Baru beberapa jam Steve Rogers meninggal.

Tony menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bibirnya bergerak masuk ke dalam mulut, bertujuan agar basah. Tenggorokannya tercekat, hendak mengudarakan kata namun tak kunjung bisa. Maka Tony memandang sebagai ganti. Tatapan lemah yang ia layangkan pada sang kapten.

Steve terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak berseri atau tersenyum, namun ketiadaan kerut-kerut kegelisahan sudah cukup. Setidaknya ia tak lagi merasa terbebani.

Ingatan membawa Tony ke hari sebelum ini. Dimana ia dan Steve mencapai puncak konfrontasi. Saling bertempur satu sama lain. Tony ingat betul pertarungan mereka sangat dahsyat, hingga Tony tak tahu lagi apa pokok permasalahan mereka.

Baru kemarin Steve bertarung habis-habisan. Siapa sangka detak jantungnya berhenti sekarang.

Sejam setelah kekalahan Captain America, Steve dibekuk dan dibawa. Ia menatap Tony hari itu, tapi Tony mengalihkan pandang. Enggan. Bodoh sekali kalau dipikir-pikir, karena ia selalu mementingkan ego sendiri. Ego yang mengantarnya pada penyesalan, karena itu saat terakhirnya melihat sang kapten.

Hari ini, Tony baru saja duduk santai di sofa, memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan ia tak butuh masalah lain untuk ditangani. Tapi JARVIS menginterupsi, mengatakan bahwa Captain America akan dihukum mati atas tindak kriminal yang ia perbuat. Teh hangat yang hendak ia minum tumpah ruah akibat cangkir terbentur lantai.

Tony bergegas. Ia memakai kostum Iron Man untuk berjaga-jaga, karena ia berniat untuk melawan hukum kali ini; seandainya permohonan pembebasan ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia sudah melaju secepat mungkin, memacu batas hingga dirinya lelah.

Tapi ia terlambat.

Steve Rogers sudah tidak ada ketika dia datang.

Marah, menyesal, kecewa. Semua emosi teraduk menjadi satu hingga Tony tak mampu mengidentifikasi apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Jadi dia meminta izin untuk melihat Steve selama yang ia mau, untuk mengungkap kata lewat pandangan. Tony berandai-andai mungkin, hanya mungkin, jika ia datang lebih cepat mungkin Steve tak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, Tony menatap Steve. Genggaman tangannya pada telapak dingin makin erat, seolah dengan begitu ia mampu menyalurkan hangat yang ia rasakan. Setelah menggertakkan gigi, Tony memutuskan membuka mulutnya. Menyuarakan rasa yang hendai ia sampaikan.

“Steve,” mulainya. “perang ini konyol. Apa yang kita dapat tidak setimpal.” Tony tertawa getir. Otak jeniusnya entah kenapa mulai lambat. Perang sudah berakhir dan ia baru mengatakan hal itu? Ha.

“Maaf kalau aku hampir membunuhmu di medan perang,” Tony mendekatkan telapak Steve ke hidung. Aroma khas Captain America masih menguar jelas. Mengeringkan tenggorokan, Tony melanjutkan ucapannya. “Tapi jangan tidur terus, Steve. Bangunlah. Dunia masih membutuhkanmu. Aku menunggu perintahmu sekarang, para penjahat akan bersuka cita kalau kau terus menerus diam.”

Steve tak bergerak, masih nyaman berdiam dalam posisi. Tony tersenyum pahit. Dia menangkup wajah dalam tangan selama beberapa saat, lalu bertopang dagu. Masih berharap Steve akan bangun dari kondisinya.

“Steve.” dengan nama tersebut meluncur dari bibirnya, Tony mengistirahatkan wajah di dada sang kapten. Tony Stark tak pernah menangis, dan ia tak akan mau. Tapi hari ini, hari ini saja, ia membiarkan hatinya meratap.

Keheningan yang membalut ruangan seolah berteriak mengejeknya.

**Fin**


End file.
